An MTC application refers to network communications performed by one network element or between multiple network elements without human involvement, such as applications for traffic control and management, remote meter reading, remote monitoring, mobile payment, location tracking, and medical monitoring. A typical scenario of a service like remote monitoring is that a sensor node obtains environment information and sends environment data to a corresponding control node through wireless communications, and the control node performs different processing according to the environment data.
In actual applications, a user equipment (UE) is normally classified into two main types, namely, an MTC device and a human-to-human (H2H) communications device.
In a system architecture evolution (SAE) communications system, an H2H communications device or an MTC device accesses a mobility management entity (MME) and a serving gateway (S-GW) of a core network through an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network NodeB (E-UTRAN NodeB, eNodeB, or eNB) of an access network, and is connected to a packet data network gateway (P-GW) through the S-GW.
In downlink service control, when an existing wireless network serves a UE (for example, an MTC device or an H2H communications device), a network side normally serves the MTC device and the H2H communications device according to same service processing logic. Due to a limit of wireless resources, deployment of a large quantity of MTC devices significantly affects an H2H service, for example, it may limit accessing or service implementation of an H2H device.